Weston Fosstentraitor
Weston Ramsay Fosstentraitor '''(born 25 September 1988) is a fictional Scottish professional football player who plays as a forward for 3F 1st Tier club Charioteers. Fosstentraitor was one of the Golden Boys of '07, and was officially named as vice-captain of the Charioteers in 2011 following their split from the Thunderbirds. He graduated the 3F Youth System in 2007, the first graduating class. Club career '''Youth career Fosstentraitor played four seasons with the Thunderbirds, from 2007 to 2011, at which point he was selected by his father Alexander Fosstentraitor to accompany him to the Thunderbirds offspring club, the Charioteers. He was named vice-captain of the club for the 2013-14 season. Charioteers 2014-15 Season Fosstentraitor was another leader in the Charioteers team who initially failed to step up once the competitive league began. Despite scoring in the league's debut game, a 2-3 against the Wyvern Riders, Fosstentraitor struggled to find scoring form in his first season. He scored again on matchday 2 in a 2-2 draw with the Ravens. On matchday 6 he assisted Luis Silva's goal in a 1-2 loss to the Terminators. He didn't score again until matchday 12, in a 6-0 rout of Green Galaxy, where he also grabbed an assist. Fosstentraitor scored again on matchday 15 in the 8-2 demolition of the Ravens, assisting two other goals as well. He appeared to be hitting his stride again at a crucial time in the season. On matchday 17, he again scored and assisted, this time against the Stealth in a bitter 3-4 loss. On the final day of the season, in a title decider between the Charioteers and Pink Nightmare, Fosstentraitor left the pitch with an apparent ankle injury midway through the first half. The club later confirmed that Fosstentraitor had broken his ankle, and would miss the entire 3F Cup. 2015-16 Season After a lengthy spell on the sidelines, Fosstentraitor was deemed fit to play for the first match of the new season. He scored the first goal of the 2015-16 season seven minutes into the opening match against the Wyvern Riders, and scored again just before the half in a game that ended 5-2 to the Charioteers. In the next game against the Ravens, Fosstentraitor grabbed another brace in a 3-0 win. On matchday 5 against local rivals the Knights, Fosstentraitor scored his fifth goal of the season, meaning he had already equalled his tally from all of last season in just 5 games. He also assisted teammate Marco Jiménez's goal later on, which secured a 2-1 win for the Charioteers. He scored and assisted again on matchday 6 in a 4-1 victory over the Terminators. On matchday 7, he provided the assist for Marco Jiménez's lone goal in a 1-0 victory over the Jabbawockeez. He again scored and assisted on matchday 8 in a 4-2 win over local rival the Thunderbirds. He scored the first goal in a 3-1 victory over the Green Galaxy, taking his total to eight goals in nine games. On matchday 10, Fosstentraitor scored his first professional hat-trick in a 5-2 drubbing of the Terminators. The following game, Fosstentraitor equalled the record for most goals in a game, putting five past the Knights and assisting two in a 9-0 demolition. He scored another goal on matchday 12 against the Green Galaxy in a 4-2 loss. On matchday 14, Fosstentraitor scored a crucial goal in the third minute of second half injury time that secured a vital 3-2 win for the Charioteers against the Jabbawockeez, his second goal of the match. In the next match against the Ravens, he again scored the winning goal in a 2-1 victory. He also assisted a goal, marking the fifth time he had scored and assisted at least once in a game. On matchday 16, he scored his final goal of the season against the Wyvern Riders in a 3-2 victory that secured the Charioteers a second league title. He finished the season with an impressive 21 goals, putting him in third place for the top scorer award, behind only James Whooverd (22) and Andrew Hearn (29). His impressive accomplishments earned himself a place as a forward in the 2015-16 3F 1st Tier Team of the Season, his first nomination. Style of play Originally deployed down the right hand wing, Fosstentraitor gradually shifted across the front lines to center striker, and later to a left winger. Fosstentraitor thrives on square balls that he can run diagonally onto and also loves to cut in from the left side, take on defenders, and curl the ball towards goal with his gifted right foot. Outside of football Personal life Fosstentraitor is the son of 3F Commissioner Millard Fosstentraitor, and the nephew of his coach, Alexander Fosstentraitor. Career statistics : As of 1 July 2016